Friendship In The Unlikeliest Places
by Crymson Ash
Summary: Friends can be found in the unlikeliest of places; even when trying to save two 'damsels in distress'


**Round 5 - What's in a Name?**

 _Hello everyone, it seems a certain blonde French witch has taken over this round. That's right, Fleur Delacour is here, handing out flowers to every player._

 _Each position has been assigned a prompt that is inspired by the Harry Potter characters that have been named after flowers._

 **Position:** _Keeper_

 **Prompt:** _Daffodil (as inspired by Narcissa Malfoy): Write about a character acting chivalrous, or having another character acting chivalrous towards your character._

 **Word Count: 1187**

 **Summary:** _Friends can be found in the unlikeliest of places; even when trying to save two 'damsels in distress'_

...OOO…

"No, no, no, Godric. You can't just throw an _Expelliarmus_ spell at your opponent and expect his wand in your hand. You need to think more! Where is he going to be? Where is his wand pointing? You need to think of all of these things before just brashly going into the fray!" Salazar said, walking with his friend, Godric, on a path that led into town.

"Oh, Salazar, you think too much. I feel that duelling is best when you do it with instinct. Thinking ahead wastes time and _gives_ your opponent time to attack you!" Godric responded.

Salazar put his head in his hands. "Oh sweet Merlin, Godric…"

"No! Get away from me!" A feminine voice cried out next to the pub that was to the left of them. Both men turned to look to see what was happening.

A stocky man who appeared drunk was grabbing a woman's wrist. The woman, who had black hair and dark eyes, slapped the man in the face. The man roared in anger.

"You dare hit me!" The man made a move to grab the woman by the throat. Another woman, who had auburn hair and hazel eyes, whipped out a wand. The man laughed. "You think a ruddy little stick will hurt me?"

Godric turned to Salazar. "I think that there are two damsels in distress in need of saving."

Salazar sneered as Godric began to run towards the two women. "Must you always be such a gallant knight? Diving straight into battle without even thinking of who we are dealing with? The man is a Muggle, Godric. A _Muggle_! They are dangerous. One hit with those meaty fists of his." Salazar paused to nod toward the man's hands. "Will render you unconscious, and perhaps even dead."

"You worry too much, Salazar!" Godric said, already starting down the hill and rushing towards the pub and the two women.

Salazar sighed. "The _nerve_ of that man!" He walked behind Godric at a more sedate pace.

Godric walked up to the man and said, "Please unhand the lady if you will."

"And why should I?" the man growled, releasing his hold on the woman's throat. "She's been bothering me ever since I got here!"

"That's not true," the dark-haired woman said. "He's been bothering _me_ ever since I arrived here. He's made extremely inappropriate comments about me and my friend."

"Is this true?" Godric said, turning towards the other woman.

"Yes, what Rowena said is all true. This man has been nothing but a nuisance since we arrived," she said, pocketing her wand.

Rowena nodded her head at her. "Thank you, Helga."

"Of course, Rowena, you are my friend after all," Helga responded.

"I hope everything is cleared up here?" Salazar drawled.

"It would seem so, Salazar," Godric said.

"Oh no, this is far from done," the man said, cracking his knuckles and smiling maniacally.

"Get behind me!" Godric hissed at Rowena and Helga. The two women hurriedly walked up the hill that Godric had come from.

The man swung a fist at Godric, and Godric ducked. Godric pulled out a wand and pointed it at the man. He was about to say an incantation, but the man took the wand out of his hand, and snapped it with his hands.

"That stick isn't going to hurt anyone!"

By now, Salazar had walked down the hill. He struggled not to laugh, seeing that Godric had his spare wand broken.

Godric had heard Salazar laughing behind him. "Good thing that was my spare wand, Salazar," Godric said, turning to face the man behind him.

"Yes, very good thing, Godric, but I suggest that you pay attention to the man in front of you," Salazar said. Too late, the man swung another punch at Godric, causing him to collapse in a crumpled heap on the ground. The man's fury still not spent, he advanced onto Salazar, and punched him in the face. Salazar put up his hands. "I don't want to hurt you, nor do I have anything to do with this _gallantry._ "

The man didn't seem to have heard and felled Salazar with one punch. The last thing that Salazar heard before falling to the ground was, " _Men._ "

...OOO…

When Salazar woke up, he was lying in the sand. He sniffed in disdain, his wonderful robes were getting destroyed because of the sand and dirt. The next thing he saw were two dark eyes staring down at him. "Are you okay, sir? Or are you in need of a hand?"

Salazar stared at the hand that was outstretched to him and said, "No, I'm fine Miss

, I think that I can get up myself." Salazar stood up. "Where's Godric, is he okay?"

Rowena smiled and pointed toward the red haired man chatting amicably with the other woman. "He's fine, we revived him first after we stunned and Obliviated the man."

Salazar laughed. "So instead of these two men in shining armor saving you two 'damsels in distress' as Godric called you, you two saved us!"

Rowena laughed with Salazar. "It is rather amusing. Come, let us join those two." Rowena and Salazar walked up the hill, talking about dueling techniques and Transfiguration.

 ***oo*OO*oo***

Many years later, Salazar, Godric, Helga, and Rowena could be seen talking in front of a lake that many locals called the Black Lake. Next to them was a forest, that unbeknownst to the Muggles was full of magical, and sometimes dangerous, creatures.

They were talking about all of the magical children in Britain that couldn't have a proper magical education because there was nowhere to provide for it..

Salazar opened his mouth, an idea already forming into his head. "Why don't _we_ build a school for all of these children? I think that we are capable enough to build one. We could even sort the students into houses, one called Slytherin, the others Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. And each house will share similar qualities with us."

"But how many years of education should they have? What is the curriculum?" Rowena chipped in.

"We'll start young, from eleven to seventeen. We could offer a variety of lessons, everything from Charms to the Dark Arts," Godric said, nodding at Salazar.

"It sounds perfect!" Helga said. "But where do we build it?"

"Right here," Salazar answered. Nodding toward a gigantic patch of space right next to them. "

The four of them look back, the wonderful future they could provide for children already playing out in their minds.


End file.
